Yesterday
by Pam Marks
Summary: Tommy lost his mom then his dad ....will he lose his grand dad all so? Read and Review


**Disclaimer:** The power rangers do not belong to me and they never will ok now I am going to cry! 

**Authors Note:** The song in this story is Boyz II Man's "It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday". This story is a very personal one for me and it is written in remembrance of my grand dad who I will always love. He passed away on Friday, November 10, 2000. Thank you for your support and guidance through out the 17 years that you granted me grandpa. I hope I make you proud and you will be missed. This story is written in love for you. Goodbye papa. 

**Note:** The events, people, and places in this story are fictional. Where as my grand dad did die this story is not the way it happened. 

**Yesterday**

**

By: Pam Marks

**

Tommy Oliver stared out his bedroom window and watched as the rain pounded against the black slick street. He choked back a sob as another tear streamed down his cheek. He thought back on the last three days with sadness and despair. He just couldn't believe that he was gone. Couldn't believe that he wouldn't here his laugh any more, couldn't believe that he would never talk to him again, and couldn't believe that he would never sit on his lap again. 

Yes, Tommy knew that sitting on his grand paws lap was childish and certainly something that a seventeen-year-old boy was not supposed to do. Still when he had sat on his lap he had felt safe and loved, something that Tommy needed. Tommy leaned his head on the windowsill has he heard the doorbell ring signaling yet anther visitor that Tommy did not want to see. 

_How do I say goodbye   
To what we had   
The good times that made us laugh   
Always come back   
I thought we cared to see forever   
But forever's gone away   
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

Tommy remembered the last time he had talked to his grand paw and pulled his legs in closer to his chest and as he started to shake with tears. 

(Flash) 

_Tommy rushed down the stairs and was about to the door when the phone rang catching him in his hurry. Tommy cussed under his breath as he ran into the kitchen to answer it. He was late meeting Kim at the youth center for there date and didn't need to be later. "Hello." Tommy said his mind already out the door. _

"Tommy, is your uncle there?" 

Tommy sighed at the familiar voice of his jolly grandpa and quickly stated "No he is at the race track try there and if you can't get him there then try his cell phone." 

"Ok thanks Tommy. So how's school going? And how is that little girl that you are seeing? She is quiet a catch Tommy, take care of her." 

Tommy rolled his eyes 'Great he wants to talk and I am late! Once grandpa gets talking there is no stopping him! Man I don't have the time for this!' "Umm school is fine and Kim is good and I have to go meet her right now I am late for our date." 

Tommy heard his grandpa chuckle "Always late just like your father." 

Tommy's heart crunched at the mention of his father, the man that had left Tommy when his mom had died two years ago. "Yea I guess grandpa." Tommy said has he shrugged the old pain away. 

"Tommy I know it still hurts but your father loved you and he did what was best for you." Tommy's grandpa said trying to comfort the distraught Tommy. 

"Yea whatever...he left me with you and didn't call and didn't write. Then you moved to Angel Grove to be closer to uncle Jack, and I ended up living with him because you thought that aunt Jane would be a good mother figure for me. Not like it matters any way, he never loved me." 

"Tommy James Oliver! Don't you ever say that! Your father loved you a lot! He just couldn't take care of you any more is all. You needed a strong adult around and he thought that it would be best for the both of you if he left. Your father loved you more then life itself." 

"Yea he loved me so much that he left me and I haven't heard a word from him since. He loved me so much that when I was hurting he left me with out even talking to me about it! He loved me so much that the night before he left he got drunk and raped me! He hurt me and then he left with out a sorry kid or any thing! He didn't love me! So don't give me any of this he loved me more then life itself shit because it is not true!!! I hate him!!!!" Tommy finished with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

His grand dad was silent and Tommy flinched as he realized that he had just told his grand dad about the night before his father had left. Tommy started to cry harder as the memories washed over him from that night "I have to go, bye." Tommy heard his grand dad trying to keep him from hanging up the phone but Tommy hung it up any way and rushed up the stairs to his room tears falling from his shuddered brown eyes as he went. 

He quickly called Kim and canceled making up a flimsy excuse then lifelessly fell on his bad and cried in a little ball until he fell into a restless sleep. 

The 'ring ring' of the phone snapped Tommy out of his timid sleep expecting it to be his grandpa he picked up the receiver "Hello." Tommy said sleep lacing his voice. 

"Tommy?" His Uncle Jack's broken strained voice met his ears. 

"Tommy something bad has happened your...your...grandpa died in the emergency room five minutes ago." 

Tommy sat straight up in his bad 'Impossible I just talked to him this afternoon! No there has to be a mistake!' "What? I just talked to him this afternoon!" 

"Tommy...he...he was headed towards our house and he...he...had a heart attack behind the wheel and ran off the road." 

Tommy mentally screamed 'He was coming to talk to him! He was coming to comfort me and he died!' "No...no...oh god no..." Tommy whispered and much to his uncles protest he dropped the phone and started to cry uncontrollably. 

(Flash) 

_I don't know where this road is going to lead   
All I know is where we've been   
And what we've been through   
If we cared to see tomorrow   
I hope it's worth all the wait   
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

Tommy choked as another sob came from his dry throat. The funeral was beautiful, his uncle had found Tommy's father in New York living with his new wife and family. He had attended the funeral with them and Tommy hadn't even looked at him...all that much. This was all his father's fault and it angered him to no end that he had the gall to come with his new family. Hell he didn't even know why he came at all he obviously had a new life and didn't care for is old one. Tommy shook as he felt a wave of anger wash over him. He hated his father for hurting him and then taking his grandpa away from him. He hated him more then Rita or Lord Zedd. 

After the funeral Tommy had retreated to his room and not came out. He didn't want any body's sympathy or pitiful looks; he had gotten enough of those at his mom's funeral. After retreating to his room he had put on an old pair of faded jeans, a wracked old green sweat shirt that was to big for him, and a pair of old socks that were also to big for him. 

"Tommy?" 

Tommy's head snapped up as his uncle entered his room "Tommy why don't you come down stairs? Your father is here and he wants to see you and everyone is asking about you." 

"I don't want to see any one especially my dad." 

"Tommy I understand your feelings toward your dad but please come down. Your aunt is worried about you and so am I." 

Tommy closed his eyes for a moment "Alright, I'll come down but don't expect me to talk to him." 

"Alright, I won't ask that from you Tommy, just come down." 

With that his uncle left the room and Tommy timidly got off the window sell and took off the wracked sweat shirt and threw on an green tee and some black shoes and slowly went out of his room and down the stairs. 

_And I'll take with me the memories   
To be my sunshine after the rain   
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday   
And I'll take with me the memories   
To be my sunshine after the rain   
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

To be continued.... 

_Wow! Who know that this was going to be a two parter! Well maybe...if you the readers want to see what happens between Tommy and his dad and see what Tommy does then tell me that you want a second part if I don't get any reviews then I won't write it._


End file.
